The Only One
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Songfic based in song "The only one " of Lionel Richie . I do not own Transformers. Because if it had, Prowl and Sari would be a lovely couple.


Title : The only one ;

Universe : TFA ;

Rated : K

Couple : Sari Sumdac x Prowl ;

Warnings : relation Girl tecnorganic x mech ; AU; Prowl x Sari pairing( no flames ) ; don't like , dont read .

Summary : Songfic based in the song "The only one " of Lionel Richie . Enjoy .

Normal P.O.V.

"The environment was a park of cherry blossoms in Tokyo. It was after 11 at night. There was no living souls in the park. Lie, was yes. Only two souls. Walking through the blossoming hallways slowly. As the moon was full, visualized the dark silhouette of a robot, about 3 feet. He was carrying a samurai armor, to all appearance. He seemed quite stealthy. But he was not alone. He was accompanied by a girl who looked about 18 years old . She was medium height, dark skin, wearing a yellow dress . Her hair seemed to be red. The girl was sitting on the shoulders of the robot. Suddenly, they stopped. The samurai robotic sat beneath a cherry tree properly charged . The girl got down and sat on his lap. He did caring her head. By their attitudes seemed a couple. Seemed the same. "

_**Let me tell you now**_  
_**All that's on my mind.**_  
_**For a love like yours.**_  
_**Is oh, so very hard to find.**_  
_**I've looked inside myself.**_  
_**Now I'm very sure.**_  
_**There can only be, you for**__ me._  
_I__** need you more and more...**_

Prowl P.O.V.

"I do not believe I'm here. Traveled from afar to admire this spectacle on my honeymoon. Oh yes, I'm married now. Married a brat. True. She may have matured, but it is mischievous ever. This is because there are things that do not change much. Like my Sari will remain so, I will not lose my way to be elusive. Although I know I can not act like a lone wolf, because I have a companion. Thank you, Primus! Thank you for helping me find love. "

_**You, turned me inside out and you showed me.**_  
_**What life was about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_  
_**I wanna do all I can, just to show you.**_  
_**Make you understand.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_

_**When you're in my arms.**_  
_**When I'm close to you.**_  
_**There's a magic in your touch.**_  
_**That just comes shining through.**_  
_**Want you everyday.**_  
_**Want you every night.**_  
_**There can only be, you for me.**_  
_**You make it seem so right.**_  
_**Oh, girl, cause...**_

Sari P.O.V.

"Oh, my God! The time has passed. I do not believe it! I am already a young lady. Only 18 years and married for a week. Now is the plug that fell. I am married to the guy more serious that I've done more friendship. I so agitated, so impish, so abused , but i caught a spark. What beauty. I have a husband. I have responsibilities as a wife by now. I have to think twice now to discuss with Prowl. If we fight ugly, it will shudder our sparkmates ' bond and will hurt a lot in our sparks . At this point, dies the brat and carefree teenager . So born a young woman , hardworking and accomplice of her partner. But not all is bad. We will also be very happy together. Even if it's just us two or sparklings have. "

_**You, turned me inside out and you showed me.**_  
_**What life was about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_

_**In my mind, there's no other love.**_  
_**You're the only girl my heart and soul is thinking of.**_  
_**Only you, only me.**_  
_**There can never ever be another.**_  
_**That understands the way that I feel inside,**_  
_**Cause...**_

_**(chorus)**_  
_**You,turned me inside out and you showed me.**_  
_**What life was about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_  
_**Yeah, you, turned me inside out and you showed me**_  
_**What life was about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away**_.  
Prowl P.O.V.

"The petals of cherry blossoms fall . Marriage is like this. He gets handsome, full of passion and pink petals. These petals are falling, as well as the passion fades. In place remains a strong tree, but not as showy . So is the marriage over the years . What remains is love, which often has little fire and beauty, but is strong and substantial . But still, the cherry trees also change every year, producing a new flowering . So marriage should be, always renewing itself with each passing year. Until death physical or death of love end the partnership. Sweet Sari, our love can live many years. Becoming stronger every passing day. You're the one that led me to this path. Now there's no turning back. Just you and me. We enjoy every day of our trip. Before the bitterness and uncertainties of everyday life to destroy our happines s. Kiss me , love , kiss me , while sakura petals fall on us! "

Sari P.O.V.  
"What is eternal while it lasts. That uncertainty, bitterness, routine, none of this disturb our lives the point of destroying our joy of bondmates. Prowl, you're the one. The only one who has the key to my spark. I accept your spark , love and affection . Do not stop kissing me. Under the moonlight, take my hand and say you love me. Promise I'll be the one in your life . And you promise that you will be solely at my life. I love you! "

_**You,turned me inside out and you showed me.**_  
_**What life was**__**about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_  
_**Yeah, you, turned me inside out and you showed me**_  
_**What life was about.**_  
_**Only you, the only one that stole my heart away.**_

**Note1: "Sakura" means " Cherry" in japanese ;**  
**Note 2: I love Prowl x Sari galore. My favorite couple in the whole Transformers universe. Before they get out of prejudice, I love yaoi and yuri ;**

** Note 3: Flames just heat up my lunch. And I will not stop the art with this couple.**  
** Note 4: I strongly suggest listening to music that is this fic. She is very beautiful.**  
**Note 5: Rewiews? A kiss and hug with strawberry ice cream.**


End file.
